Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a touch sensing device, and more particularly, to a touch screen controller, a touch sensing device including the touch screen controller, and a touch sensing method.
A touch sensing device is a kind of input device configured to enable a user to transmit user inputs using a hand or an object, such as a touch pen, with respect to content displayed on a screen of a display device. The touch sensing device may be provided on a front surface of the display device and convert a position touched by the user's hand or the object, such as the touch pen, on the front surface of the touch sensing device, into an electric signal. Electronic devices in which a display device is installed, for example, a portable phone, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), may recognize the touched position based on the electric signal, analyze the touched position, and perform an operation corresponding to a user's touch input. A resistive method, a photosensitive method, and a capacitive method are known as methods in which touch sensing devices sense touches. In particular, a capacitive touch sensing device may convert a touch position into an electric signal based on a capacitance formed by a user's hand or an object, such as a touch pen, and a conductive electrode of the capacitive touch sensing device.